


Catching Feelings

by emthefireybird



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emthefireybird/pseuds/emthefireybird
Summary: Dirk has the nagging feeling that he is in deep shit.A.K.A. Dirk has never had a crush before, and he wonders if he might be getting sick
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

Dirk has the nagging feeling that he is in deep shit.

It all started last night, they had thrown a party in Dirk’s apartment for the one year anniversary of the agency. Farah had been there along with Amanda and the rowdies. They had all shared drinks and laughed about past cases, taking turns poking fun at one another. That in and of itself hadn’t been the trouble. It had been quite enjoyable, in fact.

The trouble began when they left. Todd had just closed the door behind the rowdies, leaving only him and Dirk in the apartment. Todd flopped backwards onto the couch where Dirk was sitting, his head landing in Dirk’s lap.

Dirk, who was not nearly as drunk as Todd seemed to be, was taken aback.

**“Todd, what are y-”**

**“Shhhhhhhhut up.” Todd interrupted him, attempting to hold a finger to Dirks lips and missing terribly. His hand grazed Dirk’s cheek and ended up landing somewhere behind Dirk’s ear. Dirk, who was amused by drunk Todd, let him continue with whatever shenanigans he was up to. “Wait, Dirk?” Todd’s hand went flat against the side of Dirk’s head.**

**“Yes, Todd?” Dirk made eye contact with his drunk friend, who was currently staring at him as if he himself held the secrets to the universe. (which, who knows, maybe he does) His wide blue eyes made something clench in Dirk’s chest.**

**“** **_Why;_ ** **is your hair soooo soft.” Wow, if Dirk thought that Todd’s eyes had made his heart skip, he was in for a shock then. He could feel his heart pounding mercilessly. Todd’s hand drifted up the side of his head, clumsily running his hands through Dirk’s hair. Dirk would have been lying if he said that he hadn’t leaned into it, at the very least subconsciously.**

**The moment broke as Todd’s hand fell down to the couch.**

**“Dirk?” Todd sounded like he was just about to fall asleep right there.**

“Dirk, did you hear me?” Present-Todd’s voice interrupts past-Todd’s. 

“Uh, yes?” Dirk answers, having very clearly not heard whatever Todd had said. Todd sighed at him, rolling his eyes.

“I  _ said, _ do you want hot chocolate or tea?” he asked, his voice deadpan.

He and Todd were settled in a cafe not far from their apartment building, attempting to recover from their mutual hangovers.

“So I can't have coffee?” Dirk raised an eyebrow at his assis-friend. He obviously didn’t  _ want  _ coffee, but that was beside the point.

“Dirk, last time I checked you don’t even  _ drink  _ coffee.” Todd crossed his arms at Dirk, quirking an eyebrow of his own

“Well maybe I do now! You know Todd, people are subject to-” Dirk glanced up at Todd’s dead stare, and paused “-I’ll take a hot chocolate, please.” He admitted, looking down at the cafe table. Todd rolled his eyes again and headed towards the counter towards the counter.

“I want w-” Dirk was cut off yet again.

“Double whipped cream and caramel syrup, with those rainbow sprinkles you love so much.” Todd looked back at Dirk, whos heart skipped again. Dirk scrunched his face up, giving his chest a dirty look. ‘ _ Traitor heart,’ _ he thought.

This whole thing is a rather new concept to Dirk. He’s never had such reactions to a person before. Chest pain, shaky breath, and the like. This has never happened before, and frankly, he’s quite perturbed by it.

Dirk begins to drift off, thinking about how this had all started. Perhaps if he can figure out where this feeling had originated, he could figure out what exactly it was.

It had quite obviously began last night, while he was tipsy and Todd was drunk. It had all started with those eyes, that unguarded fondness, and his fluttering heart. What was it that he had heard about people’s heart fluttering? There was some sort of meaning he was sure was placed with it-

“Dirk?” Todd waves a hand in his face, snapping Dirk out of his pondering.

“Hm?” Dirk looks up at Todd, who has placed his hot chocolate in front of him and is now quirking an eyebrow at him.

“You’re drifting off again,” Todd tells him, taking a long sip of his coffee.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Dirk tells him, choosing to focus his gaze on his drink rather than Todd.

“You-” Todd sighs heavily “- never mind, it’s too early for this.”

“Todd, it’s three in the afternoon.” Dirk tells him smugly.

“We went to bed at four in the morning.”

“So?”

“So shut up.” 


	2. WebMD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never listen to the internet when it comes to health advice.

“You don’t have to help me clean, Dirk.” Todd says as he begins gathering bottles from various places around the living room.

“Of course I do! It was  _ our _ party after all, not just yours.” Dirk is on the other side of the room, also gathering bottles. Each of them has a bag full of empties clinking together as they slowly make their way to the centre of the room. They both end up at the coffee table, each working around each other as they clean. Todd reaches absentmindedly for the same bottle as Dirk, and their fingers brush against each other. Dirk’s heart drops to his stomach, and his hand drops his bag onto the couch in shock.

Todd looks up at him with a questioning gaze, picking up the bottle and turning away as he drops it into the bag. Dirk takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Dirk announces.

“ _ Oookayy _ .” Todd gives Dirk yet another look, though Dirk is far too busy scurrying away to notice.

The moment the door closes behind him, Dirk opens his phone, pulling up google.

“my heart is beating weird” Dirk types, then erases it, because that’s not a question.

“How to tell if you have heart problems” He tries. After scrolling through several articles of decidedly ridiculous symptoms, he decides that it’s an empty venture.

“When i talk to my friend my heart does a weird thingy” He types. Which is decidedly also not even close to a question, but as he has no idea how else to say it, he continues. It pulls up a page where an anonymous person is asking for advice. “Every time i touch or make direct eye contact with my friend my heart does something funny, what do you guys think?” The anon asks, and Dirk scrolls down to the replies. “Are you fucking stupid or something?” one reads, “virgin” reads another. As he scrolls down, he finds one that looks far more promising. “From what you’ve said OP, it seems like you have a crush on your friend.” 

Dirk’s eyes widen in shock, his phone slipping out of his grasp and clattering onto the tiled floor below.

He’s never had a crush on anyone before. 

Dirk lets himself slide down the wall until he’s sitting on the floor. He has no clue what to do. He picks up his phone. Surely, the internet would have his answer?

“What do you do when you have a crush on your best friend” Dirk types, his fingers shaking.

Dirk jumps as there’s a knock at the door.

“Dirk? You alright?” Todd asks through the door. 

Dirk is not alright. “Just lovely, Todd!” Dirk says, like a liar.

“Alright then.” Dirk listens as Todd’s footsteps fade away.

Taking a deep breath, Dirk shoves his phone in his pocket and attempts to gather himself. “You’re fine. He never has to know, you’re fine.” Forcefully pulling his usual chronically cheerful expression onto his face, Dirk rights himself and opens the door.

Todd is doing dishes when Dirk enters the kitchen. He has his sleeves rolled up, and he’s absentmindedly swaying to the music playing from the stereo. 

Dirk wonders absently if he’s going to die.

“Oh, Dirk!” Todd turns, wiping his hands on his jeans. Dirk has a hunch that he has a very dumbfounded look on his face akin to a flounder. “Can I borrow your phone for a sec? Mine’s dead.” To asks him, his hand on his hips.

“Uh, I-I uh YES. I mean  **sure.”** Dirk fumbles to hand his phone to Todd, nearly dropping it yet again.

“Easy there. Oh, can you grab those empties from the living room?” Todd asks, and Dirk manages to get two steps away from him before he hears an audible gasp.

“Dirk?” Todd asks in that small voice that Dirk knows means some serious shit just happened. What could-  **oh shit. The phone. The search history!**

“Is this… is this about me?” Todd murmurs, not making eye contact.

“NO! Well, yes, but it not- well it can’t be entirely-” Dirk is cut off from his stammering when Todd grabs a hold of his collar and pulls him in, kissing him quickly on the corner of his mouth.

“I like you too, dipshit.” 


End file.
